


【冬盾】复生AU（大纲脑洞）

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: In The Flesh AU, M/M, 丧尸, 大纲文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: BGM：In the Flesh#206-ED套一下英剧《复生》设定的AU。为了服务剧情我调整了点情节，凑合看吧，主要是这个题材不是我最想写的那类长篇，所以就大纲丢一丢，拔屌无情了。CP：冬盾不逆





	【冬盾】复生AU（大纲脑洞）

**Season One**  
　　Steve就是镇上一般的小康家庭独子，因为小时候身体不太好所以没什么朋友，后来大了后身体没什么问题了，但是一个人呆惯了，所以就有点不合群。他一个人时候就喜欢画画，很多很多，各种风景人物，挂满他的房间，梦想将来去巴黎当街头画家。在他的画中，有家人，有自己喜欢的小狗，但最多的就是自己的好朋友Bucky。  
　　Bucky的父母和Steve的父母关系不错，就隔了两条街，Bucky家算当地比较有名望的家庭，Bucky自小人帅嘴甜万人迷，基本上就是当地年轻人中一呼百应那种，父母长辈也都喜欢，传说中的布鲁克林炮神。Steve和Bucky互相认识是因为小时候Steve被寄养在Bucky家一段日子，因为父母外出不放心他一个人在家（哮喘什么的），然后Bucky和Steve睡上下床，Bucky那个时候调皮，父母看到有别人家孩子又会特别照顾一点，就搞得Bucky有点想欺负他（弱鸡Steve多好欺负啊，大大的眼睛，细细的手腕，我们都懂的对不？），于是Bucky睡上铺，Steve睡下铺，Bucky故意把Steve的床上堆满积木小火车，挂满小星球摆件啥的，把他的睡得位置弄的很小，Steve小声抱怨了几句，就被Bucky特坏地嘲笑他娇气，Steve就不吭声了，一个人蜷缩在小床板上，结果半夜哮喘发作把Bucky吓醒了，连滚带爬翻下来给Steve找药，后来急的满头汗，抱着Steve摸他背，Steve在他怀里抖个不停把这个坏小子都吓傻了，后来Steve好一点了就故意装死报复回来，结果真把Bucky吓哭了（小孩子嘛……），Steve一下子就后悔了，搂着Bucky说对不起，两个小盆宇就一起挤在Steve那个被堆得乱七八糟的小床上，周围亮着暖黄的星球灯，Bucky还把自己的小火车开动了，滴滴滴地绕着Steve开，两个人就傻啦吧唧地笑。还可以一起躲被窝里互相蹬脚，踩被子什么的。  
　　  
　　  
　　（这一段开火车参考了《了不起的狐狸爸爸》，这片也可萌了！！！）  
　　  
　　然后Bucky就和Steve成为了好朋友，小船划过了，小手拉过了，小草垛睡过了，各种素描油彩画了一本又一本，结果Steve成年礼的时候，Bucky就和Steve一起躺在小床上重温旧梦，摸着摸着就擦枪走火了，结果上到一半被Bucky的妈妈撞见（不锁门的悲剧）！！Steve就被禁止进入Bucky家了。Bucky也被关禁闭了。  
　　人间惨剧。  
　　Bucky是那种看起来就很犟的人，Steve是看起来好捏结果比Bucky还倔的人。两个人就是觉得这辈子只会喜欢对方了，死都拉不回。晚上都翻窗户互相去对方家里找发现对方都不在，一个画了小素描用石头压着藏在他们熟悉的小草丛里，一个不死心的在Steve家废弃的狗窝里躲了好一会儿才走。然后他们就这么跟大人们斗智斗勇，跟社会舆论斗智斗勇。打打架，互相包扎，Bucky被转学了，还是要和Steve见面。  
　　可歌可泣！  
　　后来有一天他们就在秘密的小洞穴见面说要私奔，结果Steve去了等到天亮Bucky也没来，回家之后才知道昨晚Bucky和他爹大吵了一架，他爹心脏病现在还没度过危险期。  
　　Steve就一路狂奔去医院，走之前他妈妈特别担忧地看着他让他自己想清楚。  
　　到了医院，看到Bucky红着眼眶抱着他在哭的妈妈，嘴角还有被打的伤，Steve就站在转角上，一声不响地看着那对母子，一直看到手术室灯灭掉，Bucky爹被推出来，Bucky和他妈妈一起围着病床路过Steve，Steve看着他，Bucky没有看他。  
　　没有人说话。  
　　然后就没有然后了。  
　　  
　　他们失联一个月后，有天Bucky主动找到Steve，说我们永远都是最好的朋友。  
　　ok，一切都懂了。  
　　他们就跟好朋友一样，一起吃饭，一起散步，再在岔路口挥手告别。  
　　Bucky说：“Steve，再见。”  
　　Steve说：“James，再见。”  
　　他们背向而行，谁都不知道对方和自己哭得一样惨。  
　　第二天Steve就听说Bucky去参军了。他什么都没说，只是把所有关于Bucky的画都收进了抽屉里，但是留了一张他们两个人肩并肩一起笑着的油彩画，那张画的背面写着：  
　 **送给我的挚爱Bucky。**  
　　那行字是Bucky自己写的，在Steve送给他的时候他一定要这么写还要Steve挂在床边一睁眼就能看到的地方。  
　　当爱情逝去，关于爱你的记忆总会越发鲜明。  
　　  
　　后来就听到了Bucky战死的消息，在Steve出发去巴黎走到门口和父母告别的时候，就看到不嫌事儿大的谁谁谁高喊着James Barns死了，军方刚才发来电报一路跑过去。  
　　Steve特别正常的参加了Bucky的葬礼，即使被Bucky的父母骂被推走也一直站在人群外围，被镇民嘲笑他也什么都没说，雨就那么下，把他整个人都淋湿了，他妈妈劝他回家，他就过去抱了抱他的妈妈，亲一亲她的额角说想一个人待会儿。  
　　当晚Steve没回家，他爸爸后来冒大雨去找他，看到Steve在他和Bucky的秘密小洞穴里割腕自杀了。墙上有他们当年幼稚的笔触。  
　 **James Barnes和Steve Rogers要永远在一起。**  
　　  
　　★☆★☆★☆  
　　  
　　第一波复生开始。  
　　Steve在坟墓中醒来，破土而出。  
　　然后就是丧尸围城，政府研究药剂，发现可以让部分丧尸恢复人性，于是Steve被抓到，被治愈，成为了一个“半死症患者”——PDS。  
　　他被带回小镇，才知道当初为了抵御丧尸的侵袭，人类自发组织成立了HVF——人类志愿军，而Bucky居然是小镇HVF的队长！  
　　Bucky没死！！！  
　　当年Steve死后，军方发现Bucky在爆炸中幸存了下来，就是没了左胳膊，然后没多久他就光荣退伍了，回来之后知道Steve死了，简直心如死灰，Bucky妈妈跪着拉Bucky的腿求他不要做傻事，后来Steve的妈妈来Bucky家，说：“已经有一个家庭失去了自己的儿子了，我当时没能救我的孩子，现在我想试着救一救我儿子爱的人”。  
　　然后两个妈妈就抱在一起哭，Bucky跑出去，一路跑到Steve家，冲进Steve的房间，看到Steve床头的画，抱在怀里坐在steve的床上无声唔咽。  
　　然后就是丧尸围攻小镇，Bucky反正生无可恋，本来是单枪匹马打丧尸的，太帅！！帅到苏！！独臂大侠也帅哭我一脸，小姑娘小伙老少爷们结果都跟着他打，渐渐地就成立了HVF，Bucky爹那个高兴啊！觉得人生赢家了，膨胀了，好了伤疤忘了疼了，想着自己儿子这么棒快点结婚吧！  
　　然后Steve就回来了。  
　　  
　　Steve一开始不想见Bucky，他看着自己过分惨白的皮肤，不正常的针眼瞳孔，还有自己颈后的打药剂孔，他觉得他和Bucky已经是两个世界的人了，就一直偷偷地躲在自己卧室窗帘后面每天看Bucky开着车从他家门前的街上路过。  
　　Steve的父母也不想自己儿子再和Bucky有什么接触，一方面辣个原因（……），一方面小镇的居民还对半死症患者抵触情绪很大，他们一家人亲眼目睹了Bucky枪决了他们邻居的半死症妻子，总之这个时候的Bucky已经完全不一样了，狠戾阴鹜，半长的头发扎个小鞭垂在脑后，下巴上泛青的胡茬，也不笑，左臂空荡荡的。  
　　虽然Steve的父母不准他随便出去，但他还是会在晚上溜出去，因为他知道Bucky每晚要巡逻，其他人都是两人一组，但是只有Bucky一直是一个人。  
　　结果有一天晚上，Bucky遇到了狂暴丧尸，枪还卡弹，其实本来Bucky可以赢的，但不知道为什么，Bucky打到一半就完全放弃的样子，安静地躺在草地上，等着丧尸咬他，Steve就冲过去捡起枪把那只丧尸的腿打断了。  
　　在确定那只丧尸没有反抗能力后，Steve就回去看Bucky，结果发现对方一动不动地仰躺在地上，Steve就着急了，跑上去试探他鼻息，结果被Bucky一把抓住，他们四目相对，森林里暗的只有模糊的月光。  
　　Bucky深吸一口气，开口的时候声音都是颤抖的。  
　　“Steve？”  
　　Steve迟疑了一下，点了点头。  
　　结果Bucky一跃而起一把把Steve压在地上，唯一的手死死地扣住他。  
　　“Steve，Steve，Steve……”  
　　他也不说什么其他的，就是这样一叠声的喊他名字，整个人都在抖，Steve伸出手花了点力道捧住Bucky的脸。  
　　“Bucky。”Steve喊他，他知道PDS没有感觉，但他觉得自己整个人都在抽痛，他们的身躯都已经千疮百孔，心脏却在他们重遇的这一刻重新蓬勃共鸣。  
　　“Bucky！”  
　　他们狠狠地吻在了一起！  
　　  
　　  
　　然后Bucky就特别得瑟的跟带媳妇儿回家似的开车载着Steve回城。一路上把车喇叭按得哔哔响，还开了远光灯（大家别学这个我认真的），恨不得把所有人都吵醒，Steve坐在他旁边就开着小嘴炮损他，风从半开的车窗里把他们的头发都吹乱了，Bucky时不时就看着Steve笑，Steve就凑过去亲亲他。  
　　结果先到的是Bucky的家，Bucky他爹端着猎枪冲出来就想打Steve，Bucky就把Steve护在身后，握着他老爹的猎枪指自己说要打你就打死我，我死了再复活就可以和Steve永远在一起了。Steve就在一边劝，闹得一塌糊涂，结果他爹枪真的走火，但大家都没事，可是也就谁都不再说话了。  
　　他爹就对Steve说：“Bucky因为你上了战场，九死一生的回来，手臂都没了，现在他是个英雄，而你呢，当初只是个自我了断的懦夫，你怎么觉得自己还有资格来纠缠我儿子？”  
　　Bucky就吼回去说你有什么资格管我？话就说重了。万万没想到是Steve打了Bucky一巴掌让他闭嘴，他看着他，把自己脸上抹的肉色摩丝擦掉，丢掉自己的隐形眼镜，露出半死症恐怖的面容。他看到Bucky一下瞪大了眼睛，Steve低下头就自己往回走了。  
　　Steve其实是也想起自己的死对父母的伤害，那件事情就是他做错了，他很后悔，他意识到一个家庭完整的重要性，他一下子就没法那么不顾一切的勇敢了。  
　　回家后，他的家人拥抱了他。  
　　  
　　第二天Bucky来找他，Steve不开门。  
　　第三天也是这样。  
　　Bucky每天都来，不在乎小镇居民的指指点点，一定要等到Steve出来。  
　　后来Steve受不了，就出来见Bucky，被Bucky拉着跑到他们的秘密洞穴，也就是Steve自杀的地方，那里都点满了蜡烛，Bucky跪下来，从口袋里掏出了戒指。  
　　Bucky说我不在乎你是什么，是人类，还是半死症患者。我只知道因为我们同时的软弱，我们都错过彼此一次了。当我回来，知道你自杀的消息的时候，我以为我的人生已经完结了。我不再为我自己活着，我觉得我和那些丧尸没有区别。  
　　可是上帝把你还回来了，复生并不是诅咒而是赐福。（It’s a gift）  
　　我的神把你还给我，你就是我的了，我这次不会再逃了，不管你逃不逃，我都不会再逃了，你转身走我就在后面追着你，一直缠着你，每天去你家门前给你唱你最爱的歌，说我想说的话，举你送给我的每一张画。我不在乎别人的目光，因为，我的世界最重要的东西只剩下你了。  
　　我爱你啊，Steve，你爱不爱我？  
　　Steve说着Yes看着Bucky把戒指套到他手上，然后还塞给Steve另一只戒指，他从背后搂着Steve，把手环到他胸前，看Steve给他戴上。  
　　他们再次亲吻在一起。  
　　Bucky贴着Steve的嘴唇说：“现在我再也没有畏惧的事情了。”  
　　Steve说：“是‘我们’再也没有畏惧的事情了。”  
　　  
　　他们一起回去，Steve父母接受度比较高，Bucky的妈妈其实很开心啦，但是老公脸色不太好，他就叫Bucky先送Steve回去，他们父子两个可以慢慢谈，于是Steve就和Bucky分手告别。  
　　Bucky的爹是外强中干的那类人，骨子里非常懦弱传统，他始终没法接受自己的儿子爱上同性，而且还是他心中非常恶心的僵尸，他就去教堂找牧师告解。牧师就跟他说第一批复生的都是罪恶的灵魂，但是第二批复生马上就要来了，这次会醒来的都是正直善良的人，你不要放弃，要相信上帝，要继续HVF的事业，杀光第一批罪恶的僵尸。  
　　他爹这么没心理防线的人果断被洗脑了，就扛着猎枪要去杀Steve，还跟Bucky说，你不要阻止我，你不是相信你的小男友是善良美好的嘛？那你就等他第二次再醒来好了，他要是能再醒过来，我就同意你们的事。  
　　Bucky被他爹反锁了，只能让他妈妈给Steve打电话叫他快点走。Steve就赶过来要救他，Bucky在门里一直求他的妈妈，他妈妈也不忍心就开门告诉Bucky，人的思想很多时候是不可能轻易改变的，你要是决定了，这次就带着Steve走吧，不用再回来了。  
　　Bucky拥抱了他母亲就跑过去找Steve，正好遇到他爹冲着Steve开枪。  
　　Bucky冲了过去。  
　　子弹击穿了他的心脏，擦着Steve的脸颊飞过去了。  
　　Steve喊着NoNONONONONO的跑了过去……  
　　  
　　第一季完  
　　  
　　★☆★☆★☆  
　　  
**Season Two**  
　　  
　　变种人，啊，不是，是复生的半死症患者和正常人类之间的矛盾越来越大，有一个神秘组织神盾局代表PDS的利益，致力于寻求和正常人平等的权利。而代表正常人类的利益，倾向剿灭复生党的那群人自称为“维生党”，总之两个团体各种撕逼大战，但是离Steve居住的那个小镇还是比较遥远的。  
　　Steve在Bucky死后一度很消沉，但肯定不会再自杀了，他现在负责照顾自己爸妈+Bucky的爸妈（哪里找这么好的媳妇真不是我说唉），Bucky的爸爸受打击比较大，经常胡言乱语，说会有第二场复生，第二场复生的时候，他的James就会回来了，巴拉巴拉……  
　　Steve已经没法对这样的老人生气了，不过他也不会相信这个事情，他原本想把Bucky的墓碑建在自己的空墓穴旁边，但是镇民不同意，他们都默认忽视了Bucky和Steve相爱的事实，他们只想承认那个“英雄”的Bucky，那个从战场回来，保卫他们家园的James Barnes，而不是那个炙热地爱着Steve的Bucky。  
　　最后Bucky的墓碑被建在小镇的英雄纪念园里，离Steve的墓碑很远很远，离Steve的家也很远很远，Steve有时会走去看Bucky，但是守门人从来不让他进去。  
　　Steve对自己的家乡彻底绝望了。  
　　没几年Bucky的爸爸就死了，他的妈妈就回自己的老家。Steve的父母也受够了个别镇民的目光，准备举家迁移。Steve最后去和Bucky告别，他想要像往常一样从围墙上翻进去，却发现不知什么时候装了铁丝。  
　　他就只能绕着墓园走一步一步地看那块小小的墓碑。  
　　最后Steve默默地往回走，在路过自己墓园的时候，发现有人竟然坐在自己的墓碑上，他背对着Steve，梳着大背头，穿着一件长风衣，带着皮手套，Steve走近的时候听到他在吹树叶。  
　　Steve：“你坐在我的墓碑上了？”  
　　对方停下，转过身。  
　　Steve发现居然是复生的Bucky！！！！  
　　

          
　　（请答应我一定要脑补大背头Bucky哥哥好么！！！我对这个发型有执念！！！一直都没有人响应我！！！真是大爷妈哟二舅老爷妹妹儿的腿！！！！！！  
　　一定要脑补吹树叶好么！！！！Bucky吹树叶想想就能石更！！！！！！）  
　　  
　　事情的真相是这样的：九头蛇制药厂在秘密进行一种人体改造药剂的试验，这个药物其实是最后导致第一次复生爆发的原因，运送这个药物的车曾经在Steve他们小镇外发生车祸倾倒，药剂流入了河流后来通过地下水脉进入了Steve他们的墓区，与死尸产生反应导致了第一波丧尸复活。然后九头蛇就一直在查这个事情，他们追本溯源来到这个小镇的时候，正好是Bucky刚刚下葬的时候，他们采集了一些土壤，水样，然后考虑重启试验，于是就想着反正Bucky刚死正新鲜拿来做样本成功几率比较大，就把他给挖走了。  
　　最后这批试验品里奇怪的是只有Bucky成功转型成为丧尸，其他都死干净了，九头蛇也不知道为什么……（这他妈的就是爱的力量和我给开的金手指九头蛇你们懂不懂！）Bucky刚刚复活的状态是狂暴丧尸，于是九头蛇就反复拿他做实验，各种那啥，后来还打了药剂，让他变成半死症状态，继续寻求彻底转化成“具有超强战斗力的人类”的方法，这个也是他们生产药剂的本来目的。  
　　红骷髅制药厂，专注生产超级战士三百年。  
　　在不断地实验过程中，为了测试丧尸脑对药剂刺激的反应，Bucky大脑通电，结果记忆一次比一次混乱，一开始他能够记得Steve和他的说过的话，做过的事，后来渐渐只能记得他和Steve相恋的这个事实，当他只记得有Steve这个人的时候，他想办法把Steve的名字刻在了自己的手臂内侧，但是洗脑一直还在继续，慢慢地Steve在Bucky脑中的样子都模糊起来，他开始只记得Steve这个名字，最后他看着自己手臂内侧的Steve不知道那到底代表什么。  
　　试验一直都没有理想结果，之后他们的其他样本还是不断地死。他们就意识到可能跟Bucky他们家乡的水质土壤或者其他什么有关系，所以源头一定还在他们家乡。  
　　于是九头蛇就想了个办法来利用Bucky。  
　　其实社会上保护PDS的组织本来也就是九头蛇一手操控的，他们既当庄家又当闲家，两边都吃，同时还贩售“蓝色赦免”这种会让PDS患者重回狂暴状态的毒品，来危害公共安全，增加舆论压力，从而让政府继续资助他们的研究。  
　　于是他们就在一次Bucky被实验后昏昏糊糊的状态中伪装成九头蛇的敌对——神盾，把Bucky给救了出去，给他缝合伤口，还给他的左臂装上高精尖黑科技，狂霸酷机械臂，上油，抛光，打蜡（够），告诉Bucky他们在为寻求所有族群的和平共处而努力，Bucky就被和平洗脑了，想想他自己受到的虐待，觉得世界大和谐是个非常伟光正的主题，二话不说就入伙了，于是他就得到了他的Mission——回到他的家乡去找第一个复生的人。  
　　于是他就见到Steve了。  
　　  
　　Steve第一反应就是冲过去抱住Bucky，Bucky被他撞得一愣，第一反应就把Steve给过肩摔了，Steve一脸震惊地望着看起来有点不一样的Bucky，摸到他坚硬的机械臂，还有他和自己一样的眼睛。  
　　Steve一时之间说不出话来。  
　　然后Steve像安抚小动物一样安抚Bucky，轻轻地和他说话，Bucky就在心里冷笑说这个小豆芽以为我是野兽吗？就故意去吓他，动不动打他一下，虽然半死症不知道疼，但是老被打到地上也还是不舒服的，而且Steve最近觉得自己开始恢复了点触觉，所以其实有点酸麻。但是Steve就是不躲。  
　　I can do this all day。  
　　Bucky看着这样的Steve莫名就有一种熟悉的感觉。  
　　后来他就不逗他了，甚至把Steve拉起来给他拍拍土，但是当Steve问他知不知道自己是谁，他是谁的时候，他说不知道，并且坦言自己被洗脑过了，什么都不记得了。  
　　Steve说那你是回来找记忆的？  
　　Bucky顺水推舟就说是。  
　　Steve就和他说你叫Bucky，我叫Steve。我们是……好朋友。  
　　Bucky说就只是好朋友。Steve就看天看碑看鞋面。  
　　Bucky想起自己手臂内侧的刻痕撇撇嘴也没说话。  
　　Steve就把Bucky带回他自己以前的家，那里现在也没有别人住了，Bucky一回到这个家就觉得更多熟悉的感觉涌上来，比如门边的身高刻痕啊，大床旁边放的废弃的上下铺啊。Steve就一点一点跟他讲他知道的他和Bucky共同的记忆，Bucky听着听着站起来走到抽屉那边，把他拉出来翻过来，发现抽屉底下藏着一张纸。  
　　Steve发现那是Bucky当时跟他求婚的誓词，有很多反复修改的痕迹，最后写着：你一定要成功，Bucky。  
　　Steve就不说话了，攥着那张纸不动。Bucky就从他手里硬抢那张纸，Steve就瞪他，像只被抢了胡萝卜的兔子，Bucky说这是我的东西，按照你说的如果这是我的家的话，那我就要把它拿走。Steve死活不肯。  
　　纸果断撕破了嘛！（′д——σ）σ  
　　Steve就更加沉默了，Bucky一下子觉得自己好像做了件大坏事，他不知道为啥，就是觉得自己不对，他抓抓头，于是开始翻箱倒柜的找透明胶把那纸又粘好了，塞给Steve。  
　　“你要就送给你吧。”  
　　在Bucky转身离开的时候，Steve从背后抱住Bucky把脸埋在他背上。Bucky也不动，由着他抱，感觉到自己内心无限的满足。  
　　Bucky想都这样了你骗谁是好朋友呢？  
　　二话不说反身把Steve压在地板上啃了。  
　　  
　　“真奇怪。”Bucky结束了这个气喘吁吁的吻之后说，“你知道我们都是PDS吧，但我却觉得我真的可以感觉到你。”  
　　I Can Feel you，Steve。  
　　Only You。  
　　  
　　然后就是他们甜甜蜜蜜的日常嘛。  
　　Steve被社区强迫穿着橙色志愿者服参加【回馈社会】活动，修围栏的时候Bucky就跟着帮他修，去酒吧被别人嘲笑的时候，Bucky就分分钟教嘴贱的学做人类。大家都发现Bucky居然回来了，大部分人挺高兴的，也有些过去原本就嫉妒Bucky的人说你这样就不该再把墓碑放在纪念园了吧。Bucky一抬下巴说谁稀罕啊，带着Steve去迁坟，Steve跟着他，其实也在偷乐。  
　　Bucky第一次直面自己的墓碑的时候什么感觉都没有，Steve就好奇他怎么复生的，Bucky就搪塞他自己也不记得了。Steve就没问，Bucky活动着机械臂把自己的墓碑一把抗走，载歌载舞，不是，耀武扬威地穿过镇中心去了Steve的墓园，把他的墓碑放在了Steve的旁边，还故意挨得好近。  
　　然后继续甜甜蜜蜜秀恩爱。  
　　后来Steve就把Bucky带回去和他父母吃饭，Bucky的记忆其实恢复的还是比较模糊，但他选择相信自己的感觉，他从来没有感觉到安心过，除了在Steve身边。他握着他的手，看进他的眼睛里，Steve不管什么表情，笑或者只是无意识地抖睫毛都可以让Bucky产生知觉，再加上他手上还刻着steve，还有那张求婚书。  
　　证据已经足够了吧。  
　　Bucky复生后，人就比较嚣张，所以在见岳父岳母的时候，也是想亲就亲了，Steve爹就多少有点hold不住，就说：你们又没有感觉，亲什么亲。  
　　气氛一下子就尴尬了。  
　　而且这次反而是Bucky一下子理亏的样子，坐在那里也不说话。Steve这些年来憋的气已经够多了，要不是他人好，分分钟报复社会，所以突然也被戳爆了，就开始说凭什么觉得PDS没感觉？你们知道我第一次醒来时候的感觉嘛？我一个人，在漫无边际的黑暗里刨我的棺木，恐惧，我只能感觉到恐惧，然后我从黑暗中挖出一道亮光，泥土一下子全部砸下来，我只能用尽所有力气往上爬，当我一个人站在墓园的时候，我连自己是谁都没有想起来，却已经意识到我是孤独的。  
　　大家都不说话，Bucky则突然意识到，Steve就是第一个复生的人。  
　　  
　　然后Bucky就去给神盾，实际上是九头蛇打电话，说自己找到第一个复生的人了，你们无法想象他是多么的漂亮！←蠢老公语气，剧里就是这么说的，腐国编剧太懂  
　　结果Bucky接到的命令是要在十二月十二号十二点杀掉第一个复生的人，这样才能引起第二波复生。（看剧的时候就在吐槽这个时间点，你咋不二月二号两点呢！）  
　　  
　　Bucky回去找Steve，发现Steve的手在抖，把Bucky吓了一跳，问他有没有按时打药剂，有没有觉得不舒服，结果太紧张手劲儿大了，Steve就说了句：“疼。”  
　　他们就都愣住了。  
　　半晌，Steve说：“Bucky，我觉得我正在转化成人类。”他一边说一边和Bucky十指相扣，“我可以感觉到你的冷。”然后凑过去吻Bucky的嘴唇，“和你的柔软。”  
　　Bucky唯一能想到的就是——I will protect him.  
　　  
　　然后到了十二月十二号，九头蛇还安排了后备方案来杀Steve，Bucky发现后想也没想的就去挡枪，Steve被他压在地上，一下子想起当年Bucky死时候的场景几乎要崩溃，Bucky就在地上也不起来，一遍遍地吻，亲声跟他说：  
　　“我没事，我没事，我已经不怕子弹了，你的Bucky厉不厉害？”  
　　  
　　然后就开始九头蛇的追杀啦，两个人的逃亡啦。  
　　我脑中构想是，第一个复生的人的身体有唯一的物质可以与药剂起反应，所以杀掉他的目的是希望他重新埋进土里，再反应一次，来引出第二波复生。  
　　反正就是Us against the world的双人通关，随机组队模式。  
　　最后冬盾一起双双转化成人类的HE吧！  
　　  
　　The End  
　　


End file.
